


Alcohol and demonic rituals don't mix

by anecdotalist



Series: An anthology of Obikin anecdotes [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, BTVS fusion, Established Relationship, M/M, Vampire!Obi-Wan, warlock!anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anecdotalist/pseuds/anecdotalist
Summary: Written for the prompt: “Do you guys hear the demonic frat-chanting outside too?”





	Alcohol and demonic rituals don't mix

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr on November 10, 2018, reposting here for archival purposes.

 

The blackout curtains are drawn in their bedroom, as usual, but Anakin doesn’t need to see the sky to know that it’s starting to lighten with the coming dawn by the time Obi-Wan climbs into bed next to him.

He groans, because this means he literally hasn’t slept at all tonight. Outside, the cause of his sleeplessness drones on: a group of drunk frat boys chanting in Latin.

“You’re still awake?” Obi-Wan asks, voice hushed.

Anakin barely waits for him to settle in before he turns over and drapes his arm across his chest and buries his nose in the crook of his shoulder. Obi-Wan’s perpetually colder body temperature doesn’t even phase him any more. “Yes, I am,” he moans pitifully and pouts against Obi-Wan’s skin. “Don’t you hear the demonic frat-chanting outside too?”

“Ah, that. Yes. It’s surprisingly accurate. Luckily, they’re so drunk they’re slurring the words.”

Anakin had figured  _ that _ out; it was why it had taken him as long as it had to realize that they weren’t just making up a ritual. They actually had one that they were referencing. Which terrified him. Hence, the sleeplessness.

“You didn’t have to stay up,” Obi-Wan continues. “I would have kept an eye on them. I  _ did _ keep an eye on them.” His fingers card gently through Anakin’s hair and Anakin can feel the tension draining out of him. 

“It’s not like I  _ wanted  _ to,” he protests. “They’re just loud. And what if they had sobered up enough to fix their pronunciation? We’d be in a shitton of trouble.”

“Perhaps with another demon, we would have. But I know this one that they’re trying to summon and their drunken slurring would have offended him so much that he wouldn’t have answered tonight even if they did correct it.”

Well, that’s— “Wait, you  _ know  _ this demon?  _ How _ ?”

Obi-Wan doesn’t react at all to Anakin’s incredulity. “I had an encounter with him about a century and a half ago.” He gives a slight shrug. “He ended up back in the netherworld.”

“Oh.”

“Your Latin’s getting better, though,” Obi-Wan says.

“Thanks. I do try, you know.”

“I know. I also know that you’re carrying a full courseload in a difficult concentration. Speaking of which, you should get some sleep. Don’t you have class in the morning?”

“Ugh, yeah. But I already decided I’m skipping it.”

“What? Anakin, I thought the whole point of us living this close to campus was so that you could have the ‘full college experience.’” Obi-Wan doesn’t actually do the air quotes with his fingers but Anakin can hear it in his voice. “Otherwise, we could have stayed in my penthouse downtown.”

“Yeah, but I do want the full college experience and part of that experience is skipping classes when you haven’t slept the night before because of a stupid frat party. Let me live, Obi-Wan. This class doesn’t have mandatory attendance anyway, it’s just a lecture hall. I’ll get the notes from someone.”

Obi-Wan huffs a soft laugh. “Alright, alright.” A comfortable silence falls over them and Anakin starts to drift off to sleep, finally. Then Obi-Wan says, “You know that before the next full moon, you’ll have to break into that frat house and get rid of all their copies of that spell, right?”

Anakin groans. “Nooo, why?” He hates having to sneak around; he’s not good at it. There’s a reason why most of his spellcasting is flashy.

“Well, it’s not like _ I  _ can do it,” Obi-Wan points out. “I can’t even go inside without an invitation. That rather defeats the purpose of sneaking in.”

“Yeah, I know, I know.”

“We can’t risk them getting it right next time. If this demon gets loose, the Slayer will have to get activated. And Ahsoka’s too young still.” She isn’t, technically. Anakin knows that there have been Slayers in the past who’ve been activated when they were still in high school. Ahsoka’s at least a freshman in college.

“We should tell her about all this. Start prepping her in case she’s needed one day.”

“And what would you say to her, exactly? ‘Hi, I’m not just a college student like I told you. I’m actually a warlock-in-training and this is my three-hundred-year-old vampire boyfriend who happens to also be a Watcher who’s going to guide you on how to defeat evil supernatural creatures’?”

Anakin can’t help snorting. “Yeah, sure, why not?”

Obi-Wan just shakes his head and sighs. After a moment, he says, “Let’s let her live her life for now. She may never be needed.”

“And if she is, this will be her last chance at having a normal life?”

“Exactly. Let her enjoy her time with her friends and families without the burden of knowing what’s lurking in the shadows.”

“Well, who am I to naysay a bona fide creature of the night?”

“Hush, you, and go to sleep.”

Anakin bites back a smile and does just that.

 

* * *

Two weeks later, Anakin manages to snag an invite to a party at the frat house so getting into the house itself is a breeze. Trying to find the written copy of the demon summoning ritual is a bit harder.

He mingles for awhile on the main floor, doing shots and squeezing through the crowd to try to get a sense of the layout before he ducks away without drawing anyone’s attention. He makes for the basement because if someone’s keeping a demonic summoning reference, they’d keep it in a dark underground basement, right?

….Apparently they wouldn’t.

He tries upstairs next, praying that no one had decided to skip the party. As soon as he opens the door to the library, he knows he’s 1) found the right room, and 2) found more than he wanted to find. Because in the middle of the room is a large oak table with a book stand centered on the tabletop. And on the stand is a thick, hardcover book. Before he even gets close enough to see the cover, he knows that it’s a book of spells. 

A whole fucking  _ book of spells _ .

He surveys the room and his stomach sinks at the sight of neatly labeled jars of dried herbs and assorted body parts (from animals, he desperately hopes) arranged in rows on the bookshelves alongside actual books. 

This isn’t a frat house full of drunken boys who had stumbled across a demon summoning ritual and decided to try it for shits and giggles on the full moon. This is a coven of warlocks who, for whatever reason, had decided to drink before doing one of their rituals. (And a good thing too or else he and Obi-Wan would already be dealing with the fallout from that.)

Anakin’s frozen for a moment, hand hovering over the book of spells. Does he take the demon summoning spell he came here for and essentially declare war against an entire coven or does he leave it so that they don’t realize that he and Obi-Wan are onto them? With the first option, the two of them would be overwhelmingly outnumbered when the coven comes after them (and they  _ will _ come after them, Anakin’s sure of it). But with the second one, they risk the coven being able to successfully unleash a powerful demon on an unsuspecting world.

There’s no question, really.

He taps into the energy of the ley lines around him and lets it flow through him. A bright white light suffuses his outstretched hand and he concentrates on the spell that he needs to locate. The book flips open, pages turning rapidly until they come to a stop about two thirds of the way in.

He lets the power seep out of him and back into the earth while he skims over the text to confirm that the Latin on the page is the Latin that the frat boys had been trying to say that night. Then he rips the page out and stuffs it into one of his pockets. 

It’s almost easier sneaking out of the house than it had been getting into it in the first place. The party is still going strong downstairs and by now, people are starting to move from the slightly buzzed phase of drunkenness into the rowdy plastered phase, or, in some cases, the passed out drunk phase. 

The music is loud enough that the thumping baseline makes his heart jump in time with it. Or maybe his heart’s just pounding like that on its own because of the night’s discovery.

He slips outside and hurries home. He is not looking forward to breaking the news to Obi-Wan that they’ve stumbled into a full coven, that they are now at war with said coven, and that more likely than not, the Slayer they came here to keep an eye on will have to be brought into the fold after all.

And all he had wanted to do was finish his college degree before he became a full-time warlock. So much for that.


End file.
